


Sunset

by lysander_croix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysander_croix/pseuds/lysander_croix
Summary: After a long, hard, but well fought battle, a God watches his long awaited Sunset.





	Sunset

The light sky darkened. The day’s final rays of sun disappeared behind the ruins of home, or a place he once called home. A city, a grand place that once pierced the sky. A city once filled with silver, blue, and oh so much laughter, now an orange corpse scattered across the dusty plains. 

He had warned them, yet they were naïveté. He remembered their voices, skeptic and enraged. How could their grand city fall? They had advanced beyond. They had conquered nature and her laws. There was no possibility that their future would be grim, and yet. So much loss. The emaciated faces, the bugs buzzing over their greying skin, blood and sickness staining the once silver streets. They had suffered, and the worst part was it all could have been avoided if they had just heeded his warnings and took his word as gospel. 

Yet here he was. The only one with true logic, correcting the flaws of the rest of society. Traveling beyond, saving nations in turmoil, searching far and wide. Saving soldiers, families, and children from the suffering he had witnessed. They were at peace because of him. War would not rage because of him. Cities would no longer starve because of him. The universe would revive and thrive because of him. 

He was no savage. He was bettering the universe, but oh, at what cost?

So much sacrifice, but for the greater good. Resources are finite. Soil erodes, biomass rots, fossils run thin, meteorites burn away, and even stars collapse with time. What would happen if the universe devoured them all? He was alleviating the pressure lives held on the universe, so that they could all live on. They could forever be at peace, enjoying eternal joy and well-being, and he had sacrificed selflessly for it. 

No one had sacrifed greater than he. He had lost everything. His family, good soldiers, and his whole world. The loss weighed more than he had imagined, a heart of heavy gold almost crushing his soul. He remembered staring at the corpse of his best soldier, eyes glazed like glass as he drifted lifelessly. He remembered looking over the side of that mountain, staring at the corpse of the only one he ever loved, a tear freezing on his chin as the sky thundered with her soul. 

But in the end, he was here, watching the sun set on the dawn of a new galaxy, citizens of Titan ghosting by. He had done the greatest favor to the universe. He saved trillions from suffering at the snap of his fingers. 

Thanos smiled.

A gust of wind carried ashes to the heavens.


End file.
